LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P7/Transcript
(Daniel and the others are seen in New York as Oliver is shown activating a tracking device) Oliver: Good thing we have Miles to hook us up with the good stuff. Adam: Yeah! This'll get us to Amanda for sure! Oliver: Just gotta finish setting up aaaaand..... (The tracker begins tracking Amanda's phone) Oliver: There! Daniel: Where is she? Oliver: Outside of town! About seventy miles east! Adam: Seventy?? Slimer: How are we gonna get there like this? Oliver: I mean I can run but- Batty: Hey look! (The group sees a few hover bikes parked outside of a bar) Daniel: Oh! Adam: You thinking what I'm thinking? Slimer: We can't steal the bikes! Daniel: Who cares? We need them to get to Amanda! Come on! (The group runs over to the bikes) Adam: Slimer, you ride with Daniel, Batty you're with me! Batty: Got it! (The group mount the bikes before three thugs leave the bar) Thug #1: Hey! Thug #2: What are you kids doing?! Daniel: Sorry boys, but we've got important business to attend to! Oliver: So goodbye! Thug #3: Now hold on just a- Daniel: Sorry! Time to split! (The group drives off) Thug #3: HEY!!! Thug #2: Dammit! (The group is seen driving through town on the hover bikes) Daniel: WOO HOO!! Adam: Now THIS is a bike! Oliver: Just keep heading east! We'll be there in no time! Daniel: Right! Slimer: Here we come Amanda! Don't worry! (The group drives down the road before the scene cuts to Amanda walking back over to the wall) Amanda: Awww Adriana do I have to be restrained again?? Adriana: Yes. Amanda: Awwwww... Adriana: I can't risk you escaping, no matter how much I trust you. Amanda: Come on, we're friends right? Adriana: Yes. We are friends Amanda, but we're still enemies to. And I still need to get Daniel and Adam for Mistress Salem. Amanda: *Sighs* Adriana: But you have my word that no harm will come to you. Amanda: Alright... (Adriana nods before she puts Amanda back in her restraints) Amanda: Back to being uncomfortable... Adriana: Relax. This will be over soon. And when it is you can go back home. Amanda: But what will happen to Daniel and Adam if you DO catch them? Adriana: That, I don't know. But don't worry. I'm sure Mistress Salem won't hurt them. Amanda: Well, before anything happens, just remember that Daniel and Adam are nice people. Adriana: I'm sure they are. Amanda: *Smile* Insurgent: MA'AM!!! (Adriana turns as an insurgent approaches the door) Adriana: What is it? Insurgent: The Sons of Light! T-They're coming! Adriana: What!? (The Insurgent shows drone footage of the heroes approaching on bikes) Insurgent: They found us! Amanda: *Gasp* Guys! Adriana: How did they find us!? There's no way they- …………… (Adriana quickly rushes and grabs Amanda's Cell Phone) Adriana: They have a goddamn TRACKER!!! (Adriana smashes Amanda's phone) Amanda: Wha- AWW MAN MY PHONE!!! Adriana: Sorry, but I had to do it! Besides, you still have the thirty grand. Amanda: Still....I had so many pictures on there... (Outside, Oliver loses the signal) Oliver: The signal's gone! Adam: Huh?! Oliver: Someone must've destroyed the phone! Daniel: Doesn't matter! We're here! (The heroes stop outside an old factory) Daniel: Come on! (The heroes get off the bikes and enter the factory. Adriana is seen down in the cell) Amanda: Guess I might still get out of here. Adriana: Oh no you won't! Amanda: ! Adriana: I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here! I know Daniel and Adam wouldn't leave without you! Amanda: Adriana don't! You can't beat them, trust me! Adriana: Try me! (Adriana leaves the cell with the Insurgent) Amanda: ADRIANA!! Adriana: Contact Cinder and her associates. Tell them Daniel and Adam are here and ready for them. Insurgent: Yes ma'am! Adriana: Meantime, ready all personnel! Today we please our Mistress! Insurgents: YES MA'AM!! (Daniel is then seen kicking down the door to the factory with Burning Sun) Daniel: AMANDA!!! Adam: We're here for you! (Suddenly Insurgents are seen running into the area all blocking the heroes path) Slimer: That's a lot of people. Batty: Yeah. Daniel: Heh, nothing we can't handle, right Sun? Burning Sun: Right! Insurgent #1: STAND DOWN!!! Insurgent #4: You walk on the Mistress's territory! Adam: She owns this dump?? Insurgent #2: While we're here, yes! Adam: That's dumb. Slimer: Give them a light show Daniel! Daniel: With pleasure! (Burning Sun then begins to create a large fireball in his hands) Insurgent #1: !!! Insurgent #3: WHOA!!! Burning Sun: BALL OF HELLFIRE!!! (Sun throws the fireball, causing an explosion that takes out a chunk of the Insurgents as the others scramble for cover) Insurgent #6: HOLY SHIT!!! Oliver: Woo! Nice one Daniel! Daniel: Thanks! Now let's- (Daniel is then hit by a music note) Daniel: GNN!!! Adam: Daniel! (Adriana walks out) Adriana: Hello there Daniel. Adam: Adriana! Oliver: Where is Amanda?! Adriana: Don't worry. She's safe and unharmed. And if you surrender now, I give you my word she'll be released and brought safely back home. Oliver: Oh no! Daniel: You're gonna give her back right now! Adriana: Don't force my hand you guy. Mistress Salem will get what she wants. Don't make things harder then it needs to be. Daniel: The only thing your "Mistress" is gonna get is Burning Sun's fist burning through her body! Oliver: Yeah! Adam: You won't be getting away with this any time soon! Adriana:...Fine then. Oliver:.... Daniel: Hmph. Adriana: Just know that backup is closing in as we speak. Daniel: Huh? Adam: More Insurgents? Oliver: That's not gonna help. Daniel: Still, if it's an ass kicking you want Adriana, it's an ass kicking you'll get! Adriana: Fine, have it your way! Daniel: With pleasure! (Burning Sun appears beside Daniel as Adriana pulls out her microphone) Daniel: Get ready! Adriana: You should be the one getting ready! I'm about to burst your eardrums you little- Oliver: Nope! (Oliver speeds forward and takes Adriana's microphone from her) Oliver: Not like that little lady! Adriana: HEY!!!! Adam: Malo, grab her! Adriana: ! (Malozen then appears and grabs Adriana with his tendrils) Malozen: *Growls* Adam: Got her! Daniel: Nice work! Adriana: *Growls* NO!!! Daniel: And I thought I had to get violent. Oliver: Now then miss, where is Amanda being held? Adriana: I'll NEVER talk! Oliver: Really now? Adriana: I know better than to answer to people like you! Oliver: Hmm.. Daniel: She's one of these arrogant villains ain't she? Adriana: HEY!! Oliver: Well then it's a good thing I brought some backup. Adam: Huh? (Oliver puts his arm out as the Targhul Infant detaches from him and sits on his arm) ???: Hi! Adriana: !! Daniel: Wha-?? Adam: The baby? Daniel: Why'd you bring him here?? Oliver: We couldn't leave him alone could we? Besides, I figured he deserved a chance at the big time. ???: Yep! Adriana: W-What are you gonna do with him? Oliver: It's simple. You tell us where Amanda is, you're free to go. Don't talk, and I let the baby bond to you and do whatever it wants. ???: *Giggle* Adriana: No! You wouldn't! Oliver: Would I? Adriana:.... Oliver: Now, last chance. Tell us where Amanda is and I'll put the baby back where I last had it. Adriana: I-I.... Oliver: Come on, we don't have time for this. Where is she? Adriana: I-I won't tell you! Oliver: Five seconds. Adriana: Never! Oliver: Five. Adriana: You're not gonna break me! Oliver: Four. Adriana: S-Surely you realized that this is pointless by now! Oliver: Three. Adriana: Y-You- Oliver: Two. Adriana: I won't let- Oliver: One! Adriana: SHE'S IN THE BASEMENT!!! Daniel: Yes! Oliver: See? Was that so hard to say Adriana? Adriana: Nn.... Oliver: Exactly. Adriana:.... Daniel: Well, let's get to the basement! Adam: Right! Slimer: What about us? Daniel: You guys keep Adriana here. We'll go get Amanda! Batty: Right! (Malozen hands Adriana to Slimer who wraps around her) Adriana: HEY WAIT!!! LET GO!!! Slimer: Oooh hey there. Adriana: ! Adam: Let's go Daniel! Daniel: Right! (The two run off to the basement to get Amanda back) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts